


когда-нибудь они вернутся и...

by simbay



Series: сказки из атмоса [3]
Category: Storm Hawks (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: Местонахождение «Штормовых Ястребов» было величайшей тайной последних десяти часов.





	когда-нибудь они вернутся и...

**Author's Note:**

> спрингз - официантка из серии с Левиафаном, не ожп

\- О-о-о-о, пришла! Смотри кто.

Спрингз, официантка в одиноком ресторанчике на терре Вэйсайд, что располагалась на краю всего Атмоса, с легким прищуром посмотрела в сторону вошедшего в двери заведения небесного рыцаря, слишком хорошо известного, чтобы о ней ничего не слышать. Поправив фартук, она многозначительно переглянулась с поваром и двинулась к гостье, мысленно отмечая, что та выглядит чересчур взбудораженной, словно только что случилось нечто запоминающееся и удивительное. Спрингз улыбнулась – она слишком хорошо знала, что случилось. Все знали – об этом трудно было не услышать. В последние несколько часов все говорили об этом, и в этом не было ничего сверхъестественного, ведь подобное событие случается лишь раз в день. Прослушать новость об окончании войны с Циклонией мог только какой-нибудь глухой старик, живший где-то в глуши терры Тропики, а вот остальной Атмос отмечал это событие уже десятый час.

Старлинг нервно оглянулась по сторонам, словно боялась увидеть кого-либо знакомого, после чего села за один из свободных столиков. Спрингз неспешно подошла к ней и с легкой усмешкой отдала честь, молча поздравляя с величайшей победой во всей истории Атмоса. Старлинг вздрогнула. Разумеется, что главный вклад в эту победу внесли «Штормовые Ястребы», но и остальные бойцы принимали участие в этом, а значит, не стоило обделять их. «Перехватчик» мягко улыбнулась Спрингз и ткнула пальцем в небесных креветок под острым соусом. Официантка кивнула и записала это в свой блокнотик, после чего кинула мимолетный взгляд на гостью, отмечая, что та выглядит не слишком хорошо. Кто-то говорил, что большую часть небесных рыцарей держали в плену те долгие два месяца оккупации, не удивительно.

Но Спрингз интересовали истории вовсе не о плене, ей было любопытно услышать хоть что-нибудь о «Штормовых Ястребах», внезапно исчезнувших после победы над Циклонией. По Атмосу ходили слухи, что те пошли следом за Циклонис, но куда именно они делись с Атмоса – было неясно. Вряд ли бы они пропустили торжество в честь них же, это дети, в конце концов. Им льстило внимание и уважение взрослых, а сейчас, после падения Циклонии, они должны были попросту потонуть в лучах славы. А они взяли и исчезли!..

Когда заказ был готов, Спрингз поставила тарелку перед Старлинг и подсела к ней за столик, подперев голову руками. Ей не слишком хотелось навязываться герою войны, но интерес брал свое. «Перехватчик» с недоумением посмотрела на официантку, но ничего не сказала, словно так и надо, после чего начала аккуратно есть креветки, изредка макая их в небольшую тарелочку с острым соусом. Наконец, Спрингз не выдержала – она тихонько кашлянула в кулачок и широко улыбнулась, когда Старлинг взглянула на нее.

\- Закончилось?

Она спросила это вместо приветствия, зная, что «Перехватчику» наверняка будет не до приветствий и прочей чепухи, которую говорят в начале разговора. Старлинг чуть помедлила и кивнула, после чего съела еще одну креветку. В ресторанчике сразу стало тише, все прислушались – только глупец не догадался бы о том, что собирается спросить Спрингз.

Местонахождение «Штормовых Ястребов» было величайшей тайной последних десяти часов. Об этом знало небольшое количество человек, и все они были элитой альянса, решившей не распространяться об эскадре-победителя в первое время. Куда они пропали после победы? Где прячется Циклонис? Неужели они просто исчезли? Это ведь все проделки Циклонис, да?

Спрингз помнила тот единственный раз, когда она видела «Штормовых Ястребов» своими глазами. Это случилось прямо перед инцидентом с Левиафаном, тогда она не восприняла этих детей всерьез, подумав, что от них лишь шум и суматоха. Как же глупа она была!.. Никто среди мирного населения и подумать не мог, что фальшивые «Ястребы» смогут превзойти своих предшественников, не только устроив кошмарную жизнь для армии Циклонии, но и одолев ее. То, что не смог сделать Молниеносный Удар... Похвально.

\- А они?..

Старлинг резко подняла голову и серьезно посмотрела на Спрингз. Наверное, ей не понравился этот недосказанный вопрос. Официантка съежилась, ожидая долгой лекции, весь смысл которой сводился к «это секретные сведения», но ничего такого не произошло. Старлинг перевела взгляд на тарелку с креветками и с громким вздохом провела по лбу, откидывая волосы назад.

\- Дальняя Сторона. Это все, что я могу сказать.

В ресторане повисла тишина, нарушаемая лишь громким дыханием Спрингз. Дальняя Сторона? Она недоуменно покосилась на Старлинг, смотря на то, как девушка молча ест оставшиеся креветки. Неужели она всерьез это сказала? Легендарная земля, находящаяся за Барьерным Хребтом, далекие чужие земли, о которых по Атмосу ходили лишь легенды? Неужели Циклонис нашла проход туда, а «Штормовые Ястребы» последовали за ней? Тогда это объясняет, почему их не видно на Атмосе, но все же...

Дальняя Сторона. Ха! Не верится. Спрингз закусила губу и отвела взгляд в сторону, глянув на повара. Тот отложил половник в сторону и с сомнением смотрел на Старлинг. Никто не сомневался, что она не врет, но поверить в подобное было тяжело. Хотя после того, как терра полетела...

Спрингз мотнула головой.

\- Ты веришь, что они вернутся?

Старлинг отложила вилку в сторону и серьезно посмотрела на Спрингз. Весь ресторан замер в напряжении, хотя все прекрасно знали ответ и были с ним солидарны. Трудно было не согласиться, ведь эти дети, так внезапно вторгшиеся в эту кровопролитную войну, изменили всю историю. Атмос был обязан им. «Перехватчик» мягко улыбнулась.

\- Конечно. Они ведь обещали. 


End file.
